


Sunday Mornings

by coffeeisoxygen



Series: Sunday Mornings 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sundays, Dean wakes him up slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

On Sundays, Dean wakes him up slowly. Trailing soft kisses up along his spine, smiling into warm skin as the angel shivers beneath him.

He grunts and shifts, pressing his face further into the pillow, and Dean pushes up, takes a moment to bury his nose in the mess of dark hair and just _breathe_ , heart swelling almost painfully in his chest.

Leaning down so his lips are touching the shell of Castiel’s ear, he whispers “ _Castiel_ ”, slow and teasing, before pulling away.

There’s the beginning of another grunt rumbling to life in the angel’s chest, but it dies down, leaves his mouth on a soft puff of air as heavy lids part to reveal gorgeous blue eyes. They’re hazy but soft as they regard Dean, voice rough with sleep as he notes, “It’s Sunday”.

Dean just smiles in response. He leans forward to press a kiss to Castiel’s forehead before standing up, making his way to the bathroom, where Castiel can hear the the shower already on, and he can’t help a little smile of his own.

It’s _Sunday_.

“Don’t keep me waiting”, Dean calls, and Castiel’s smile grows wider.


End file.
